


Bon Retour

by WardenVakarian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenVakarian/pseuds/WardenVakarian
Summary: Après la destruction des relais cosmodésiques, le Normandy est enfin de retour sur Terre, Garrus et Shepard sont réunis





	Bon Retour

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la toute première fois que je m'essaie à l'écriture de quelque chose de plus explicite. Excusez la maladresse et dites moi ce que vous en pensez pour que je fasse mieux la prochaine fois.
> 
> Remarque: Cette fic est un one-shot et ne s'inscrit pas dans le cadre de "En (t') attendant", c'est donc une histoire différente et une Shepard différente.

 

-Garrus, le moment est arrivé, annonça timidement Joker via l’intercom.   
Il bondit hors de son lit, de leur lit, et fonça vers l’ascenseur. La descente depuis les quartiers du commandant lui sembla interminable, concentré sur la porte, il n’entendait même pas le bruit de ses griffes s’agitant sur le sol. Quand la cage s’ouvrit il traversa le pont à tout allure remarquant à peine les regards interloqués des humains de l’équipage du Normandy. Peu lui importait leur surprise, si ces derniers mois de voyage sans relais ne les avaient toujours pas habitués à la présence d’un turien à bord, et bien tant pis pour eux, il avait d’autres chats à fouetter.  
Avant même d’avoir entièrement pénétré le cockpit il fut stoppé net dans sa course par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La Terre. Enfin. La planète bleue qui avait vu naître Shepard, qui l’avait formée, qu’elle avait fuit pour la sauver, puis qui l’avait vu m… Non, il refusait de perdre espoir, pas si près du but. Il allait la retrouver, quelques heures au plus le séparait d’elle et plus jamais il ne la quitterait après ça.  
-Vous pénétrez dans l’espace de l’Alliance, veuillez vous identifier, ordonna une voix masculine sortant des hauts parleurs restés muets depuis le tir du creuset.

-Ici le Normandy SR-2, sous le commandement provisoire du major Kaidan Alenko, demandons permission d’atterrir.

Après quelques secondes d’un silence pesant, la voix, désormais accompagnée d’un brouhaha triomphal en arrière plan répondit:

-Permission accordée, rendez-vous à la baie 12 C. Normandy, bon retour au bercail.  
\- Merci… Est-ce que vous savez si Sh… commença Joker avant d’être interrompu.  
\- Elle vous attendait, elle sera ravie de vous revoir.

Un soupir de soulagement parcouru le cockpit qui s’était rempli de curieux et sembla se propager à l’ensemble du vaisseau. Tandis que le pilote amorçait sa manœuvre, les cris de joie retentissaient, les corps s’enlaçaient et les amoureux s’embrassaient.   
Garrus retira sa main crispée du siège de Joker, qui lui jeta un regard réprobateur en constatant les trous laissés par le turien angoissé dans le cuir offert par Cerberus.  
\- Tu remettras des gants avant de l’embrasser, ce serait con de nous la casser alors qu’elle a survécu à toute une station spatiale qui s’est écroulée sur elle.  
A sa grande surprise, cette réflexion ne fut accueillie par aucun grognement, aucun regard noir mais au contraire par un rire franc et communicatif ainsi qu’une tape sur l’épaule avec un peu plus de force qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité.  
  
Quand la porte s’ouvrit sur la baie d’amarrage, c’est sans surprise que l’expert en moissonneur fut le premier sorti. Tout l’équipage connaissait la nature de la relation qu’il entretenait avec leur commandant, et savait qu’il ne valait mieux pas se trouver sur son chemin lorsqu’il s’était élancé vers la sortie, frustré d’avoir perdu du temps en devant aller enfiler gants et chaussures.  
Il parcourait frénétiquement le hangar des yeux à la recherche de la tignasse rousse qui lui manquait tant. Son regard se fixa sur l’amiral Hackett qui tentait de rester solennel en ce moment qui, il en était sûr, resterait dans l’Histoire. Tandis que derrière une vitre, les journalistes commençaient à affluer et les flashs crépitaient, Garrus s’impatientait.  
-Où est Shepard? ~~~~  
-Dans un hôpital militaire, à l’abri des voyeurs. Elle est hors de danger, ajouta-t-il pour rassurer le turien visiblement anxieux. Il fit un geste de la main à un jeune homme en uniforme qui était jusque là resté en retrait.  
-Major Coats, veuillez emmener M. Vakarian voir sa compagne.

 

 

 

En descendant du véhicule qui l’amenait à l’hôpital militaire David Anderson Memorial, Garrus comptait ses pas.   
Un pas, pour me tenir debout, te trouves-tu derrière une de ses fenêtres. Deux pas, me vois-tu m’avancer vers toi, le cœur battant la chamade. Dix pas, je bouscule une inconnue qui semble me reconnaître mais continue d’avancer vers toi. Vingt-cinq pas, on passe devant l’accueil mais on ne s’arrête pas, le major fait un signe de tête à l’hôtesse qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Quarante pas, on prend l’ascenseur direction le dernier étage, le major me parle mais je ne l’écoute pas. Cinquante pas, on emprunte un long couloir puant l’antiseptique et le médigel, j’entends ta voix, tu râles comme toujours et j’accélère, laissant derrière moi l’humain désormais inutile. Cinquante-huit pas, je suis devant la porte ouverte de ta chambre...  
  
  


 

\- Laissez moi tranquille! Je vous dis que je n’en ai plus besoin! dit Shepard repoussant un plateau sur lequel trônait un gobelet et un comprimé, d’un geste décidé.

-Mais Capitaine, soyez raisonnable, ça vous soulagera, insista l’infirmer.  
-Vous savez à qui vous vous adressez? Si Shepard avait été raisonnable, on serait tous mort à l’heure qu’il est, s’esclaffa Garrus.

-Garrus! s’écria-t-elle, une expression émerveillée fichée sur son visage marqué par la guerre.  
Il s’élança vers elle, se pencha sur son lit, pris sa tête entre ses mains gantées et lui offrit un baiser tel qu’ils n’en avaient jamais échangé. Il commença doucement, comme pour goûter la réalité de cet instant, par de petits baisers légers et longs. A mesure l’incertitude et l’inquiétude les fuyaient, leurs baisers se firent plus pressants, et les respirations plus bruyantes. Un gémissement de plaisir échappa à Jane juste avant qu’elle ne grimace de douleur. Garrus délaissa ses lèvres pour plonger dans son regard émeraude.  
-Ah. Va doucement. J’ai eu la mâchoire cassée, expliqua t-elle en posant ses mains sur la nuque sensible de son turien pour attirer son front contre le sien.  
Il se laissa faire, ravi que le contact familier de sa peau ne soit pas rompu, et approcha sa bouche le plus délicatement possible, tandis qu’elle se déplaçait tant bien que mal pour le laisser grimper sur le lit.  
Allongés côte à côte, il se glissa sous les couvertures et passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux, il laissa vagabonder l’autre sur sa taille, ses hanches, le creux de ses reins, et la fit atterrir sur la partie charnue de son anatomie pour l’attirer tout contre lui.   
Ne supportant plus la moindre distance entre eux, elle vint poser sa jambe sur la hanche de Garrus puis colla son bassin contre celui de son visiteur dont la bosse que son sexe commençait à former dans le pantalon trahissait le désir grandissant.   
Leur baiser se fit à nouveau plus passionné, sans signe d’inconfort de la part de la patiente dévergondée qu’il tenait entre ses bras. Rasséréné sur la santé de sa compagne, il se laissa faire quand elle le fit rouler au dessus d’elle et l’encercla de ses jambes impatientes. Il rompit le contact entre leurs bouches haletantes et l’interrogea du regard. Elle acquiesça subtilement et fit mine de lui ôter le haut de son vêtement.  
-Pas d’armure Vakarian? On avait tout prévu à ce que je vois, le taquina-t-elle d’une voix lascive.

\- Crois moi j’avais tout envisagé sauf ça. Mais c’était sans compter sur ma succube de petite amie, plaisanta-t-il tout en l’aidant à enlever le haut.

\- Tais-toi et fais moi l’amour!  
-C’est un ordre?  
-Seulement si tu n’obéis pas tout de suite.  
Il enleva ses gants, passa la main sous sa blouse, frôlant de ses doigts nus la peau sensible de ses cuisses tandis qu’elle continuait de caresser sa crête et sa nuque.

Il amena avec une lenteur cruelle sa main vers la cible de son appétit, provoquant chez elle des frissons d’excitation.  
-Oh Garrus, tu m’as tellement manqué, parvint-elle a susurrer à son oreille.

-Je vois ça, constata-t-il fièrement lorsque le bout de ses doigts parvinrent à ses lèvres gonflées et rendues humides par l’envie de lui.  
Lassée d’attendre qu’il passe à l’action, elle lui abaissa le pantalon juste assez pour attraper son membre imposant et se mit à le masser tout en lui léchant les mandibules. Après une seconde de choc, il comprit le message et pressa la pulpe de son index sur son clitoris et le frictionna délicatement en petits mouvements circulaires. Plus elle prenait de plaisir, plus elle serrait le précieux contenu de sa main, et plus il avait de mal à retenir son bassin d’onduler. N’y tenant plus, il pressa son pénis contre sa vulve avide, ses mains encadrant le visage impatient de Shepard. Elle le guida en elle et d’un sensuel mouvement de bassin elle le prit doucement. Chaque centimètre de lui la pénétrant provoquait en son ventre une chaleur qu’elle n’avait connue qu’avec lui. Les premiers soupirs d’aise se murent en gémissements pendant qu’il maintenait un rythme tendre, calibrés par l’expérience des centaines d’unions qui avaient déjà eu lieu entre eux.  
Il s’appuya sur les coudes, sa langue vint lécher son cou et le contour de sa mâchoire. Il hoqueta quand elle appuya ses mains sur ses fesses aliens lui intimant d’aller plus vite, plus loin.

Il sentait le contrôle lui échapper à mesure qu’il la sentait serrait son corps et s’approcher du précipice.   
-Ne me laisse plus jamais, murmura-t-il à son oreille, ses mouvements se firent plus saccadés, son rythme plus brusque, presque punitif.

\- Han, Garrus, plus jamais, réussit-elle a répondre, à bout de souffle.  
-Tu. Ha. Es. Ha. A. Ha. Moi.   
-Oui. Garrus. Oui...Ha.   
C’est sur ces mots qu’elle fut secouée par les spasmes violents de son orgasme. La sensation de cocon de son corps, sa chaleur et le soudain afflux d’humidité entraîna Garrus avec elle dans sa chute. Il mordit l’oreiller le plus proche donnant les derniers coups de reins qui la remplirent de son sperme chaud.  
-Oh Jane, je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime. J’aurais du te le dire tellement plus souvent, balbutia-t-il, encore en elle, l’embrassant frénétiquement.

-Sh… le rassura – t-elle, caressant sa mandibule. Tout va bien, je suis là.

Il roula lourdement sur le côté, l’enlaça tout contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou, et resta ainsi sans bouger, se délectant de son odeur se mélangeant à la sienne.  
  
Après de longues minutes, plongés dans l’extase, leurs cœurs reprirent un rythme normal.

-Alors… Capitaine hein? Ils n’avaient pas mieux comme promotion pour la sauveuse de la galaxie?

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi, monsieur le futur Primarque Vakarian.   
Ils pouffèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un silence confortable.

-Garrus?

-Oui?

-Bon retour.


End file.
